Love is a weakness
by Entirely Torn
Summary: ' She was his. At night, as she laid cozily in his embrace, pulled against his bare chest, he'd murmur it in her ear. Every morning, he'd refer to her as "my Caroline". Every look, every gaze, every touch screamed mine mine mine mine. ' Klaroline small oneshots and drabbles, requested or random. Rated M for some ones, but not everything.
1. Foreign Feelings

**Love is a weakness will not be a multi-chaptered fic,  
This will be a collection of small oneshots and drabbles which I write  
but are too short to actually be a real oneshot.  
Every "chapter" will be a new story,  
and when this isn't the case this will be clearly noted.**

**Angst, character's death. **

* * *

Slowly, the words that were spoken sank in. The poison spread through his body, causing him to feel something he thought he had lost a thousand years ago.

She was dead. Her ivory skin had turned grey and her light was extinguished, leaving him with nothing but pain and grief. As a lost man in search for his soul he looked down at his hands like they weren't his. The mirror on the wall in front of him showed an expression he wasn't familiar with.

He had no other feelings than hate, or so he'd like to think, to make his existence any better. To make him feel strong. So why did the man in the mirror show an emotion that was fairly foreign to him?

_Love is a weakness_, he said to himself. However, the feeling that captured him and ran through his veins didn't change a bit. _Maybe it was for the best._

He knew he couldn't lie to himself. Not about her. Not about his light. Because the mental image of her lying still, her skin grey and dull as her everlasting light had left her eyes, a stake in her chest, was unbearable.

How, _how _could he ever find his way in the darkness if she wasn't there to be the light shining from afar, always out of his reach but causing him to have hope?

He couldn't.

And for once, he didn't scream or yell or murdered someone. For once, all he did was sit and stare at the face in the mirror, which was so familiar yet so foreign. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say to make it better.

And he knew he could never love again. He could never care. The loss of his light made the darkness even darker than it had been before, pulling him back into a place where there were no feelings but hatred.

* * *

**This one is actually really short, and most of them will be longer, actually. However the real long ones, I will post as a oneshot. **

**I take requests, so don't hesitate to send a PM or you could always contact me on tumblr (infinityklaroline) ! **


	2. The Darkness

**Another awfully short drabble I came up with today, I'll try to give you some bigger ones soon, but all that's in my mind are small scenes that don't say much but idk**

* * *

**The Darkness**

'My sources tell me you cling to the darkness now.' The familiar voice behind her was the one she had been expecting for a few years now. His scent filled her nostrils as she felt his hot breath on her ear, his muscled chest against her back as she smiled.

'I recall you saying that even the purest hearts are drawn to it,' she simply replied, turning around to look in his eyes. It was okay. The humanity was off, there was no guilt, no fear, no shame for what she whilom felt for the man standing in front of her.

'I did say that, didn't I love?' He cocked his head to the side a bit, smiling devilishly as he admired the Caroline in front of him. She was still his light. However, there were no stars in her eyes anymore. An everlasting fire had replaced the slight twinkle in her eyes and she was murderous.

She was strong, fearless and phenomenal. And how did he love this Caroline. There were no boundaries. Neither of them cared anymore. Sure, he loved her and she finally admitted to herself that she loved him, but with their humanity off - it just simply didn't _care_.

'Your offer,' she said, a smirk she had seen on his face so many times spreading across hers, 'Does it still stands?' Her eyebrows were raised quizzically as he mirrored her smirk.

'For you, love?' He offered her his hand. 'Always.'

As soon as she placed her hand in his, their deal was sealed. And for eternity, they traveled. They loved each other, got consumed in their hatred, they wiped out entire cities, and they were feared.

The darkness was their salvation and so they drowned themselves in it.

* * *

**Like I said, awfully short. I might rewrite it completely soon to give it more proportion, but I wouldn't count on it. **

**See you next time.**


	3. Finally

**This is actually the extended version. The short drabble can be found on my tumblr (infinityklaroline), and I've made it to a longer piece because I know it was quite short. **

**AU, Klaus gave Caroline an address where he would be waiting for her - a place he'd call "home" and come back to in case she'd turn up at his door. **

* * *

**Finally**

She had no idea why she was doing it. It had been way and way too long, too many years had passed and now she found herself in New Orleans, the little paper with the address - _his _address - on it in her trembling hand as she checked it for the fifth time. Her gaze shot from the paper to the small house over and over again, realizing that she was really doing this. That this was it.

This was the day Caroline Forbes decided that she was ready. Ready for him to show her what the world had to offer. She was ready for him to take her to Paris, to Rome, to Tokyo.

She was nervous. She was nauseous. Could vampires even feel nauseous? Well, yes. She was sickeningly nervous and frightened and she didn't know what to expect. Would he laugh at her? Say that she was just a fling, just a distraction, just some small town girl he tried to fill his spare time with?

Or would he still look at her with that genuine smile? The stare, the look on his face like she was the most intriguing, perfect being on the world? Would he still think of her as his light? As his salvation.

She didn't know

If, and only _if _his offer still stood, she was ready to take it. It had been long since she had last seen him and she didn't know if he was actually waiting for her to be ready, but still she found herself there in New Orleans, knocking on the dark blue door and waiting for any response.

There was none. Shame and rage fulfilled Caroline, she felt humiliated. Knowing Klaus, he was most likely anywhere else than there, anywhere else than where he said he would be waiting for her. The thought of him not caring anymore hitting her, she quickly turned around to leave, tears pooling in her eyes.  
How could she think he would still be waiting after all those years? How could she possibly think his offer still stood after she had let him wait for so long? She shook her head.

'Caroline?'

She turned around, only to find Klaus standing there with a smile - a genuine, perfect smile - offering her his hand. He was just as perfect as she remembered him to be. His dirty blonde colored curls, his lips, his stubbles, his eyes - oh, his blue, ocean-like, color-shifting, mind-shaking, breathtaking eyes. One look at him and she was lost.  
Two-hundred and fifty-eight years. That's how long it had taken for her to realize that this -Klaus- was what she wanted, what she _needed. _There was absolutely no doubt to whom she belonged. From the minute she laid her small hand in his, she had marked herself as his.

She was lost. Lost in him, in his presence, his stance, his appearance. Lost in his melodic voice, his smell, the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips.  
And the lost blonde had found her home in someone who showed her the world.


	4. Turning Page

**Another extended drabble, for the original version please visit my tumblr (infinityklaroline). I also take requests, so don't be afraid to ask whatever kind of drabble you'd like to see. **

**The song "played" is Turning Page by Sleeping At Last. If you know them and think they're good AND you ship Klaroline, we're automatically best friends, actually. **

**AU, Klaroline dancescene and Caroline's feelings about Klaus. **

* * *

**Turning Page**

Staring in his eyes, she felt how the barrier she had been holding onto for so long was slowly slipping away from her firm grip. The walls she had built so high around her were crumbling down and all her arguments, all her reasons why she should reject him - why she should _resist _him - faded.

She didn't know why or how or what, but if she was being utterly honest, neither did she care. Why would she think about things like that if he was so close, pulling her against his chest in a dance both of them knew so well? Why would she even consider thinking about anything else than _him_?

She got lost in him. In his smell, his touch, his warmth, his smile. She wanted him. Oh, she wanted him so bad. In the back of her head, the only thing she heard were voices. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie - everyone. They told her what Klaus did, what he did to them, to her loved ones. They told her she should resist, reject, lock him out.

'Don't let him get to you, Caroline,' she heard Stefan say. 'Don't let him get to you only to use you like a puppet. Only to hurt you.'

'We all know you're attracted to the bad guys, Care,' Elena's voice murmured to her, sounding uninterested and arrogant. 'But this time you really take it too far.'

She couldn't. She could not listen. She locked _them _out instead of him. She abandoned _them _instead of him.

The song changed, and even though it wasn't quite the song you expected, somehow Caroline's feelings were only growing stronger by it as his eyes told her the same story the man was singing.

_I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you._

She looked at his chest - the thought about that chest hovering over her, naked, ran through her mind - to avoid his gaze. It was taking every single fiber in her body not to rest her head on his shoulder, and gosh, it was taking all her strength not to pull him away from the dancefloor and just _kiss him_.

_Nothing prepared me for what the privileges of being yours would do._

Slowly and carefully, rather unsure if she could fight her urges if his gaze locked in hers, she allowed herself to look up to him again. There was nothing but concern in is eyes, nothing but the question he was waiting to ask, together with the story -_his story_- the song was telling.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch._

There was nothing, absolutely nothing she could do about it anymore. It had surprised her how long she had been able to withstand the urge to kiss those lips, to curl up against that body, to make him _hers. _The barrier was gone. Everything she had been holding onto, all the things he did, all the hurt he had caused - it didn't matter anymore.  
All that mattered was that he was there, staring at her with those eyes and she wasn't able to fight against herself anymore.

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush._

She couldn't focus on the rest of the song as her hand gripped his collar, giving in to herself, lowering his head down to hers as they never stopped dancing, their kiss slow and passionate as their pace.

_I'd surrender who I've been for who you are.  
Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.  
If I had only knowing how it'd feel to be yours.  
Well I would've known, what I'd been living for._


	5. The Nights

**Yet another drabble from me, this time about the complicated, rough relationship. It's AU, there's no actual backgroundstory nor any other information. It's just a drabble telling about the intensity of their fights and such.**

**I honestly don't know how I even came up with this, I just started writing and before I knew it had turned to this. As always, I take requests - detailed or not -, so just tell me whatever you'd like to see next and I'll try to just let my imagination run wild with it. You can either PM me requests here or put something in my ask on tumblr (infinityklaroline). **

* * *

_Cause even when the flower dies something's by its side_  
_A helping hand or a kiss goodbye, to ease it on its way_

* * *

Their relationship was complicated. Their fights were intense, and sometimes they could hate with such a frantic rage neither of them was able to talk to the other for days. But at night, when they were lost in the covers, everything was forgiven and forgotten.

Due to the fights, they ignored. There was no physical contact, neither were there any words said. Sometimes it lasted for days. Sometimes one of them - mostly Caroline - gave in within a matter of hours. But when they went to bed, the things that happened during daylight didn't count.

Some nights, Caroline would rest her head on his chest, her leg draped over his and he'd have his arms around her, pulling her close like she was his only salvation. Sometimes she believed she was, and she could tell from the way he looked at her - no matter if they were fighting or not - that he did too.

That he believed that she could save him, from himself, from the darkness that consumed him. She could never fully get him out, but she could be the light at the end, unable to reach but always there, like an endless stream of hope and love. Because that was her vow to him, that was her promise. She'd given him her word that she would love him to the end of time, that she would be there, that she'd never leave him nor would she ever betray him.

Sometimes, the thought of that vow suffocated her - it scared her. But most of the times she knew that it was impossible to break it. Not because it was a vow or a promise, but because she wasn't able to. She loved him, she was bound to him in so many ways and he had made her ruined for any other being. She could only be loved by him, could only be his.

Even when they fought so intensely, even when they felt nothing but pure, _pure _hatred, they'd know. They'd always stick together.

Other nights, when the fights were worse than ever, she'd place herself at the very edge of her side, hoping he wouldn't touch her tonight. Hoping she wouldn't have to give in tonight. Because she knew that when he would pull her close to him, she'd break.

And he respected that. He didn't _not _touch. No, he would always be physically connected to her in any way. But he wouldn't pull her to him. He would only drape his arm over her, or just entangle their fingers. Now and then, he would wait until she was asleep and he'd spoon her, kissing her neck ever so softly so she wouldn't wake up.

Because he _needed _her touch. Even if she slept, for him it was another vow. The vow that she'd keep her promise, no matter how badly their fights got or how much she hated him, she'd stay by his side and love him like no one else ever did.

And at the nights when the fights were unbearable for Caroline, Klaus would lay on his side, facing her. She'd curl up to his bare chest, crying, sobbing, apologizing and holding onto him like her life depended on it. And he would do nothing but hold her and whisper sweet reassuring words in her ear as they drifted away.

And after those nights, their fighting - or their silent treatment - would continue. And they'd scream and yell and Caroline would cry. Sometimes she'd slap him in the face, against the chest, or call him a monster. None of it actually hurt him, knowing that she didn't mean it, that she was angry and confused and in pain.

Although there was one thing she did now and then that actually seemed to rip out his heart. At times when she couldn't handle it, when she couldn't think clearly or do anything else, she'd walk away. Never for long - she'd always return within two hours -, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Because he couldn't do anything else than be afraid that she would never return. Whether it was willingly or not, he couldn't bare the thought of her being gone. So he'd go after her, pick her up in his arms and carry her back to the mansion where they would close the blinds and pretend it was night, laying in bed and acting like everything was forgiven.

No matter if the fights were big or little, about enormous issues or just unnecessary small things, he would always keep her close at night - or at fake night. And he would always kiss her before he fell asleep. Her face, her neck, her collarbone, her hair - anything.

Because he loved her and he was hers just as much as she was his. And that was exactly how things worked. They'd fight, they'd hate - but at night there was no rivalry, no madness, no grudge. There was only love and passion. Sometimes there was sweet lovemaking while they had been screaming only minutes before that, sometimes there was nothing but entangled fingers as the night fell upon them.

But no matter what it was; in the end, they would always find their way back to each other. They'd always make up and be alright. Even though the next fight would come soon, they would always love and stick together.

Because even though they could barely stand each other at times, they could not be separated. They could never be without the other for too long. Because they'd break. They'd be in pain and break and _need _each other.

They couldn't explain.

That was just how their love worked.


	6. Nothing But The Starry Sky - Part I

**Okay, so I wrote this like in the middle of the night and now I found the time to just put it here. I think this will be part one and that somewhere this week part two will be posted. I don't exactly know how or what or why or blahblah but I'll see as I go. **

**No fluff, just vagueness. **

* * *

**Nothing But The Starry Sky - Part I**

* * *

_my one, my only one_  
_lies sleeping in the sun_  
_gave chase and so we run_  
_nothing breaks your stride like whats become_

* * *

Before Caroline arrived at the Lockwood Mansion, she had no idea why Klaus intended on her stopping by at Tyler's instead of just heading home. But now, from her spot at the front door, she knew exactly what he wanted her to do.

The smell of dog was awfully evident, the sound of hips slamming together and heavy breathing sickeningly loud for her vampire ears. A female voice panted his name, her arousal thick in the air as the blonde vampire decided to leave the knocking and just storm inside to see it with her own eyes.

She didn't know why, she just had to. She had to see it before she could get over it. And she wanted to see the look on Tyler's face as she caught them.

The sight of her _boyfriend _in bed with the other wolf - _Hayley _-, caused a strange mixture of pain and relief to pierce through her body. Pain, because she loved him. Or at least, she believed she did. Pain, because he looked at her like he should've been looking at her. Pain, because it was Hayley - the wolf she hadn't liked since the very beginning.

But relief, because she could stop it with Tyler. Relief, because she could now be mad and break up with him and not having people saying that it had anything to do with Klaus. Relief, because now she knew that she had loved him, but never had been _in love_.

She coughed loudly, causing the couple to look up in surprise, and - even more to her satisfaction - Tyler to push Hayley off of him. The wolf-slut let out a groan in anger as she almost fell of the bed, pulling the covers in front of her body to hide her nakedness.

'I hope you know that this means we are done,' she simply said, smiling at Tyler.

The fact that he didn't even try to apologize or make up anything pained her more than anyone could imagine, but the smile never left her face as she turned around and walked away. Away from Tyler, from Hayley, from everything, the smile faded. For awhile, she didn't know where she was heading, until she - tears pooling in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks - recognized the Mikaelson's house in front of her.

Klaus opened the door before she reached the porch and she just looked at him emotionless.

'You knew,' she said, not accusing, not even a slightest bit angry, just simply stating. 'You knew.'

'I've known for a while,' he answered, shrugging, walking up to her. 'You had to know.'

She nodded in agreement, her body feeling numb. She may or may not have been in love with the dark-haired Lockwood boy, but she sure as hell had loved him and him cheating on her hurt. And it hurt _a lot._

He placed his hand on her waist and she just wrapped her arms around his neck and _hugged _him. She hugged him and rested her head against his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably, whispering, _whimpering _nothing but why why why.

And the only thing Klaus could do was murmur sweet soothing nothings in her ear as his mind haunted him with your fault your fault your fault. His arms around her, standing on the Mikaelson's porch, he could do nothing but think your fault your fault as his sweet Caroline laid broken in his arms, looking for any kind of soothing.

For neither of them, it had been romantic. But they both knew that it was the beginning. The beginning of something. Something that would grow to be something more.

* * *

**Again, I TAKE REQUESTS. Please do tell me if you want anything and I'll just let my imagination run wild with it. Either PM me or contact me at tumblr - infinityklaroline. **


	7. Run Where You'll Be Safe

**I'm sorry I have been writing a lot of sad things lately, it's just my mood and the songs I'm currently listening, I guess. So if you want happy things just send me requests, I'll be willing to write anything you want! Dark!Klaus, Dark!Caroline, sweet fluff, smut, you name it, dear. **

**I'm not sure if there will be a part II of this one, but if people ask for it, there will be. **

* * *

**Sometimes **

* * *

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms  
Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?_

* * *

Sometimes, she swore she could hear the wind whisper it in soft agony.

Sometimes, she swore she could hear the rustling of the leaves purr it as she walked by.

Sometimes, she swore she could see it, carved patiently - gracefully - in the bark of a blossom tree.

Sometimes, she swore it was written in the snow that covered the grounds, letters red as blood spelling his name in the pure white.

_Klaus. Klaus. Klaus._

It haunted her, it chased her, wherever she would run, it would follow her - _he _would follow her.

And if there was one thing she learned about him in all those years she had spend with him, it would be that he would always - _without any exception _- got what he wanted. He had an unlimited amount of time - he had eternity. He'd wait, plan, attack, and take what he considered to be his for the taking.

And - and the sweet, blonde vampire did not quite know if she had to consider that as a good or a bad thing - he had assumed she was in his possession too. He had decided that she was his.

And he had told her that. At night, as she laid cozily in his embrace, pulled against his bare chest, he'd murmur it in her ear. Every morning, he'd refer to her as _my Caroline_. Every look, every gaze, every touch screamed _mine_ _mine mine mine_.

It was both suffocating and reassuring to be his. It was awful to be bound to someone in such a way, knowing that she could never leave nor do anything not to his liking. But somehow she liked it. Somehow she loved the feeling that she'd always have a home, that she'd always belonged to someone - that someone considered her as his _one and only._

But then she left. He had told her that he didn't want her - that she was nothing. He was lying, she could see it in his eyes, in his face, in his demeanor. But still, she took the words to heart and left.

And much to her surprise, he would never force her to come back.

Everywhere she went, she'd see him in everything. His face in the reflection of glass, his name written in the moisture on her mirror. The signs were his way of pleading, begging, of apologizing. It was his way of saying that he was still waiting - that she could still come back.

And sometimes, she wanted to. Sometimes, she craved for the feel of his arms around her as she was tortured by old nightmares. Sometimes, she longed for his touch, his kiss, his undying love for her. Sometimes, she was overthrown with an unknown desire to have him inside her.

He'd listen to her pleas, wanting to give in. He'd listen to her, murmuring his name in despair as she slept, begging him to come for her. But he never did. He wanted to be sure that she really needed him before they could spend their forever together. He was selfish and he wanted her, but that was the one single thing that he could do.

Wait for her to return to him.


	8. Silent Cries

**First of all, I want to thank the people who have put this on alert or in their favorites. It aren't many people, but the fact that there actually are some beings out there who like it is enough for me. I'm really happy, because it is a start, isn't it? **

**I'm sorry, I promise promise promise to write something fluffy, smutty very soon but somehow my drabbles are always that sad. ugh. SMUT IS ON IT'S WAY. **

**Angst-y, but fluffy near the end.**

* * *

**Silent Cries**

* * *

_As the silence consumes us  
__Like that fades our hope  
_

* * *

'Stop doing this!' she yelled angrily, tears pooling from her eyes as she looked at him. Her vision was blurred, but the vague sight of him standing there so stoically caused her to be taken over with rage. She couldn't stand him like that - emotionless.

He had been like that for months. He had been like that ever since he had rescued her once again. She had been tortured, pushed down into a bathtub of vervain. Forced to drink it, forced to breathe it in, to bathe in it. And when he found her, he did nothing but hold her and care for her. He washed her, he soothed her - but he was more her doctor than her lover.

He had not kissed her, nor hugged her or even _looked _at her in a loving way ever since and she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand him being so _insensible_.

'Do something! Be mad! Be angry at me! Yell at me!' she screeched as she hit him in the chest with her fists. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she kept screaming, punching him repeatedly, wanting to hurt him as much as his demeanor hurt her. She wanted to make him feel as unworthy and ignored as he made her feel.

He didn't even bat and eyelash at her tantrum.

There was no response.

'Please,' she whispered, defeated, leaning into his chest, hiding her face in his neck as she sobbed and cried. 'Please.'

She had been with him for so many decades. She had stuck with him in bad times, loved him when he was at his worst. She hadn't left him when he hurt her - again and again and again, with deeds, with words, with looks. She had seen him angry, devilishly, frantically, crazy, hysterically, scared, frightened, sweet, lovingly. She had seen all of him, but never this.

She had never been ignored and excluded from his world like this. She had never been treated like this. He had hurt her, he had loved her, but never had he did this. Never.

But even with her pleas, even when she begged him and leaned against him in utter despair and pain, he would do nothing but stand there, stiffened under her touch, not even showing the slightest bit of love. There was nothing but death in his eyes.

'I can't do this any longer,' she cried. 'Not like this.'

And that was when she did what she promised him never to all those years ago. That was when she broke the vow, the vow they had sealed with bloodsharing, with a kiss, with lovemaking.

'If it will be like this for eternity, I can't be here for any longer.' As soon as the words left her lips she knew she was doomed.

Before she knew it, she was pushed against the wall, his hand crushing her throat, his other arm pushing her violently against the stones. His eyes - oh those blue eyes with the perfect shade between ocean and indigo - were filled with a frantic rage and for the first time in about eighty years, she was actually afraid of him.

'I dare you,' he growled lowly, tightening his grip around her throat, causing her to let out a cry. 'I dare you to walk out of that door.'

'I will,' she croaked, jaw tightened. She fought him, crying and sobbing, but she fought him. She would not stay here to be nothing to him.

'You won't.' His tone softened, but his demeanor never did. 'You promised.'

'I know I did,' she whispered, hoping that the frantic look in his eyes would fade. 'But I will not stay here to be treated like the girl you don't want.' She coughed as he loosened the grip on her neck. 'I will not stay by your side if you can't even look at me like you once did.' Her voice was low, soft, nothing but a ghost of a whisper. 'I will not, and I cannot.'

He let her go like she was on fire, and for a second, they both just stood there. Inches apart but not touching, gazes locked but nevertheless both so far away. There was nothing, absolutely nothing else she could have said to make him hurt any more.

Slowly, he raised his hand to cup her cheek. She took in a sharp breath - she became so unfamiliar with those sweet touches in the last months. Hope flickered in her eyes, hope that was reflected in his.

'You promised,' he said again, shaking his head as if he wanted to make the thoughts he had disappear. She was leaving, she was leaving and all he could think was the constant _your fault your fault your fault _that nagged his mind non-stop. 'You promised.'

'As long as you love me, I'd stay,' she clarified, voicing her thoughts for the first time.

His hand never stopped cupping her face as his eyes widened. 'I still do,' he murmured, their gazes still locked in each other's. 'I never stopped, sweet Caroline.'

He leaned in, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips. He could not be selfless - it wasn't like him to be selfless. She couldn't leave. She couldn't and she wouldn't. He wouldn't let her - he would never allow her to leave him.

The kiss was something she had grown unfamiliar to. He hadn't kissed her in quite a while. Months, actually. Eight, to be exact. Her arms curled around his neck, a hand fisted in his dirty-blonde ringlets as she pulled him down to her. She tugged at his necklaces, enjoying how the muscles in his back tightened every time she pulled them. She kissed him eagerly, savoring his taste, his delightful, masculine taste.

His tongue traced her bottom lip and she couldn't help but gasp, opening her mouth to let him in.

'Klaus,' she moaned into his mouth as he leaned against her, his hands on her hips, pushing her to the wall roughly as he deepened the kiss.

He was so perfect, so good for her, so skilled. The way his fingers got under the hem of her tank top, tracing circles on her bare skin - the way his hard, strong body felt against hers - the way she was like wax in his hands, melting to whatever he desired her to be. She was helpless, beyond saving. She was only his and no one else's. Somewhere along the road she lost herself in all of him.

'Don't leave me,' he mumbled as he pulled back, caressing her jawline with his fingertips. There was an unknown uncertainty hidden in his eyes that Caroline couldn't help but be concerned about. She'd hurt him - she'd threatened to leave him.

'I won't,' she said as she leaned her forehead against his. 'I promise.'

* * *

**NB: The "as the silence consumes us, like that fades our hope" is something from a poem I wrote. It isn't a lyric or some quote thingy. It's mine.**


	9. Guilty Pleasure

**There it is. Smut. More to come. **

**So, like I said. Smutty Klaroline action.**

* * *

**Guilty Pleasure**

* * *

_There is nothing but lust  
Desire found in eyes  
As gazes lock and  
Lips collide_

* * *

'Klaus, we can't,' she exclaimed, pushing him and his eager lips away from her body once again. 'We have to be downstairs.'

There was a party going on downstairs. A big party with at least seven other vampires - beings with vampire _hearing_. Beings who would be able to hear their moans and pants and the sound of flesh slapping against each other, and Caroline Forbes was laying on a bed with brown sheets, her dress scrunched up to just below her breasts, her panties lost. They had the filthy habit of defiling practically every place they went, and - much to Klaus's amusement - Caroline always ended up avoiding those places, way too embarrassed to be reminded from their little encounter there ever again.

'Oh we can, sweetheart,' the dirty-blonde hybrid growled lowly, looking up to her devilishly from his spot between her thighs. He placed open-mouthed kisses on her lower abdomen, causing Caroline to shudder in awe. The constant _don't give in don't give in _was fading quickly with her defense as his fingertips grazed lightly over her nub, her back arching from the bed.

His tone was purring as he continued. 'And we are.'

'It's her _birthday_,' she hissed, but even she didn't buy it anymore. Who cared about the doppelgangers birthday if Klaus - in all his glory - was placed between your legs, about to invade your most private area with his mouth?

Exactly. _No one_.

Still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for everyone downstairs who would be able to hear them in just a matter of minutes. She had to hear Stefan barge on about her and Klaus's "sexual interactions" enough during the years and she did not want an angry Rebekah nor an angry Katherine raging on and on in disgust about their sounds.

'They'll hear us,' she protested as he started to kiss her inner thigh. He nipped her ivory skin with blunt teeth, his signature smirk once again evident on his face.

'So what?' he shrugged, coming closer and closer to her core with every nib, every suck, every kiss.

'Nik, you might not feel any shame, but as a matter of fact I do.' Her voice was barely a whisper, she couldn't focus on anything but his mouth so close to the apex of her thighs. Her breathing grew heavier, clouding her head with lust and desire.

'You cannot call me Nik and expect I won't do this, sweetheart,' he grunted as he lapped her with his tongue once. 'You cannot desire that I will behave when you do such things.' She arched her back and whimpered as he sucked harshly at her bundle of nerves. She ran her fingers through his ringlets and fisted them in his hair, nails scraping his scalp.

He was skilled. A thousand years of experience had been more than enough to make him phenomenal in bed, and - much to Caroline's liking - he liked to show off.

Before she could even comprehend what was exactly happening, he had two fingers inside of her, curling and scissoring, and he was sucking and nibbling at her clit. He knew what to do, when to suck, when to bite lightly. As he curled his fingers again, Caroline couldn't help but hiss when he hit her sweet spot, and he looked up at her in amusement. Her hands fell down to her sides as she panted.

'Hmm,' he hummed against her, making her let out a desperate cry as he hit that particular spot again. 'Right there, huh?'

She moaned in agreement and bucked her hips up in despair, hoping that he would finish what he had started. Again, he hit the spot, while biting down on her little nub with blunt teeth, and Caroline could feel it in her lower abdomen. Tightening, knotting. The feeling of fire and ice only he could bring up in her. She was reaching for a height only Klaus was able to get her to.

As she came closer and closer with ever thrust of his fingers and every flick of his tongue, she - again - fisted his hair in her small hand, this time pulling him up. 'Inside,' she whimpered, looking at him. He hit her sweet spot again and she knew, she _knew. _She pulled him up to her, capturing his lips with hers as he pulled down his zipper sickeningly slow.

He sucked at her neck and undid himself from his pants and underwear before placing himself at her entrance. He run the tip of his hard member along her slit teasingly and she sent him daggering glares. But yet, her voice was low and soft and pleading as she spoke. 'Please, _please_,' was the only thing she could form. 'Please.'

He kissed her lightly, murmuring 'as you wish, sweetheart', and filled her up with one thrust. She screamed, stopping abruptly as she realized the people downstairs, but she still pushed her hips up to his, meeting back his every thrust. She panted and moaned as his mouth covered hers.

When she was close again, he grabbed her ankle, and when he placed her leg over his shoulder, Caroline thanked god for being a cheerleader. He was able to thrust into her with another angle, this time hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

'I'm close,' she panted, her arms wrapped around his neck, hiding her face against his collarbone as she felt the tingling feeling building up in her abdomen. 'So close.'

His hand slipped between them, fingertips grazing her clit. 'Come for me, Caroline,' he growled lowly as he pinched her bundle of nerves, picking up the pace to inhuman speed. 'Come for me.'

And she came. Walls tightening, tears pooling, back arching, voice whimpering, lips kissing, fangs extracting. She came hard and the waves never stopped rolling as he rode her out, filling her with his hot seed as he did so.

His lips found hers once again as he rolled of off her, pulling her with him so they laid face to face on their sides, never breaking the kiss. She moaned quietly, her hands travelling down his bare chest, fingertips following the lines of his muscular abdomen. His hands rested on her bottom, pulling her tightly against him.

She was just about to ask him about round two, when there was a loud knock on the door.

'We are going to kill you both for this,' Rebekah's voice sweetly sounded. 'Caroline, you _promised_. Not tonight. You two better be downstairs in five.'

'We're coming!' Caroline said, jumping out of the bed in search for her panties.

'I hope you mean the innocent coming, otherwise I will just kill you both myself.' With that, they heard footsteps going down the stairs.

'Where is it?' the blonde vampire asked as Klaus watched her in utter amusement. 'I know you know, Nik. So just give them to me.'

He shook his head slowly as he was already dressed, the smirk spreading across his face as he revealed her panties and placed them carefully in his pocket.

'You are kidding me,' she whispered as she came closer, pulling her dress down to hide the absence of underwear.

But she knew he wasn't. At times, her Klaus could be the most perverted man walking on earth. Like right now.

And so she found herself on a party only mere minutes later, with six vampires looking at her in disgust and two - Kol was never actually bothered by their need to have sex _everywhere_ - in utter amusement, and no panties. And she swore they could tell.

'You better find a way of making this up to me,' Caroline hissed as she passed Klaus.

'I aim to please, love,' he simply said, smiling politely. 'I bet I'll be forgiven before midnight.'

She did nothing but grunt, however in the back of her head she knew he was right. He always was.

* * *

**The little, italic text above is mine and if you ever find yourself in need to use it or anything (i have no damn idea why but still), please do credit me, because this is a piece of one of my poems.**


	10. Not A Monster

**Request by OriginalGroupie666: **_I'd love to see something where Klaus and Caroline are in a relationship when her dad tries to "fix her" and he's the one who rescues her not Tyler. I'm just really interested to see what his thoughts would be about her dad thinking she needs fixed and she's a monster. _

**I don't know how but it ended like this, I hope you guys like it. **

**Angst-y, slightly fluffy near the end. **

* * *

**Not A Monster**

* * *

_can we be fixed  
can we be freed  
from these demons that  
live inside of us_

* * *

'Daddy?' she whimpered, fright dripping from her words. 'Are you there? Why won't you talk to me?' As no response followed, she screamed 'Dad!' once again.

Smoke entered the cellar as she saw the familiar figure of her father walking up to her. She was scared, oh so scared.

'I'm so sorry this happened to you, princess,' Bill said, cupping her cheek softly as he looked at his daughter in pity.

'Dad-'

'I need an answer.' His touches were soft and caring, but the look in his eyes was cold, deathly. 'How do you walk in the sunlight?'

She shook her head, unwillingly to answer. 'Daddy,' she begged quietly. 'Just let me go.'

Bill stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. 'Sweetheart, please, just answer me.' He smiled sadly. 'Then we'll get on with it.'

'Is that all?' she asked with a small voice, looking up to the man she once loved so much. 'Is that all you want to know?'

Her father nodded. 'That's all I want to know.'

Caroline wiggles her fingers, nodding towards the ring on her finger.

'Interesting,' Bill murmured as he took it off.

'No, dad, no!' Caroline yelled, tears pooling in her eyes. 'What are you-'

He threw it somewhere on the ground.

'What are you doing? What are you doing?'

His voice was calm, steady, when he spoke. 'Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but the real reasons were different.'

He gestured to the walls. 'Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak.' He tapped on the chair. 'Reinforced steel.'

His eyes fixed on something behind her, he smiled sadly again. 'And that.'

He exited the cellar, leaving Caroline confused and scared.

'What are you doing?' she asked as he puts a blood bag in front of her. Her vampire features showed as the smell of the liquid reached her nostrils.

'Blood controls you, sweetheart,' he mumbled softly. 'This is how I'm going to fix you.'

The next moment, screams filled the cellar as she felt the sun burn on her back, the sight of the ring just out of her reach causing tears to fall down.

* * *

She didn't know how many times passed as he closed the little window again, for the seventh time already.

'Please,' she begged. 'Please, no more, no more.'

She looked at her father as if he was an alien, a man she didn't know. She couldn't look at him like she once did, and they both knew it.

'I don't hurt anyone, I swear,' she cried. 'Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges, I can!'

'If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen,' Bill said simply, holding the blood bag in front of her to cause her fangs to extract.

'I'm sorry,' she whimpered. 'I'm sorry.'

'In a while, you will associate vampirism with pain. In time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely.'

_In a while_, it echoed. _In time_.

How much longer did she need to put up with this torture? How much longer would it take for her to break?

'That's impossible,' she whispered quietly. 'Daddy, you can't change who I am.'

'Yes, I can, sweetheart.' He shook his head in disappointment.

'No.'

Caroline thought she saw a devilish smile creep up his face for only a second before his voice sounded again. 'You remember this feeling?'

'No!' she screamed. 'No! No more, daddy, _please_!'

Ignoring her pleas, he pulled the chain again, causing the sun to appear in the cellar again, burning her as she cried.

* * *

'I'm okay, daddy. I've learned to adapt,' she tried to convince him, burn marks still visible on her skin. She wasn't healing that well anymore, the absence of feeding and the constant burning taking it's toll on her. 'I don't need to be fixed, daddy. I can't be fixed.'

'I've always thought you to try your best, princess,' Bill said, cupping her cheek. 'I need you to try your best now.' He put the blood bag in front of her.

Caroline fought her fangs to extract.

'There, see?' There was actually a little pride in his tone. 'You're doing it, sweetheart.'

'I can't,' Caroline said, panting. It was hard to fight who she was.

'Yes, you can, baby. Fight the urge.'

'I'm starving, daddy.' Her breathing was heavy. How could he ask this from her? How could he expect her not to be what she was?

'I know you are, Care.' He held the blood bag in front of her much longer than other times. 'Try.'

'Why?' she asked, breathlessly. 'You know it won't work.'

'It has to work,' he grunted, bringing the bag possibly even closer to her face. 'It's the only option.'

'Why?' she asked. 'Why are you trying to fix me?'

'_So I don't have to kill you!_'

Her fangs extracted, her eyes widening in horror as she expected the next burning session to occur.

It didn't.

'The sun's set,' was the only thing Bill said. 'We'll try again tomorrow.'

* * *

_Monster. Monster. Monster. _

The word echoed in her head. Again and again and again.

She remembered when she had called Klaus that. She remembered when she hadn't cared about how he felt, when she called him a monster, a heartless monster over and over again.

And now, now she knew how much it hurt.

Where was he, anyway? Wasn't he the one who told her he would always save her - that he would always keep her out of harm's way?

Then were was he? Where had he been when she was being tortured by no one else than her own _father_?

There was no answer. Not from her, not from the walls. Not even from the silence that consumed her.

* * *

She talked to herself, by lack of another person to talk to.

'You're not a monster, Caroline,' she would say to herself, her voice croaking, tears falling down. 'You are not a monster.'

_Not a monster. _

But at the same time, she was not _not _a monster, was she?

Don't think about that.

_Not a monster. _

_Not a monster._

_Not a monster. _

It was harder than expected to make yourself believe something that was literally burned into you.

'You're not a monster, Caroline,' she whimpered. 'You are not a monster.' She shook her head to make her fathers echoes disappear. 'You are not a monster.'

_Not a monster._

* * *

'You're not a monster, Caroline,' he could hear her whimper to herself in despair. 'You're not a monster.'

He slowly opened the door, only to find his Caroline, his bright, bubbly Caroline, chained to a chair, burning marks all over her, her mouth moving slowly as she repeated it over and over again.

_You're not a monster, Caroline._

'Caroline,' he whispered.

Her head shot up, and she looked at him in a mixture of relief and sadness. 'Klaus.'

He opened the chains, taking her in his arms.

'My ring,' she whimpered, gesturing to the ground.

In a smooth movement, he picked it up and walked out of the cellar with her, kissing every spot of burned skin he could reach.

* * *

'Am I a monster?' she cried in a small voice, hiding her face against his chest. She sobbed uncontrollably, like she had been for quite some time.

'No, sweetheart. No. No.' He rocked her back and forth, rubbing soothing circles over her back as he handed her another blood bag fron the nightstand. They laid on her bed, she curled up against him, his arms around her.

He was angry, oh so angry. How could a man do such things to his _daughter_?

Could you possibly hate your own child so much that you would torture her? Fix her? Call her a monster?

In all the time he had been with Caroline, he had seen nothing but goodness in her. She wasn't a monster. She did not need to be fixed. She was pure.

'Klaus,' she murmured, looking up to him, frightened and hurt. Pain pierced through his body when he saw her face - the sight of her; broken, tear-strained and completely and utterly unsure about _everything _was unbearable.

'Yes, sweetheart?' He kissed her forehead lightly, stroking her hear.

'Do I...' she gulped loudly. 'Do I need to be... fixed?'

He pulled her closer instantly, kissing her softly and tender. He wanted to take her worries away, to make her feel good again, but he knew, right now there was nothing he could do than love her.

'Caroline,' he breathed. 'Don't you ever believe for a second that you are a monster or that you need to be fixed.' He kissed her briefly. 'You, my beloved, are pure and good and light.'

He knew he couldn't kill Bill Forbes, but that didn't mean that he couldn't dream of it.  
That he couldn't fantasize about making him a vampire himself, forcing the blood down his throat to finish the transition and then torture him, just as he had done to his sweet Caroline.

Eventually, she fell asleep, exhausted from the torture and the tears. And he did nothing but stare at her, thinking of any possible way to make her forget, to make her feel better.

* * *

'How can you hate your own _daughter_?' he spat angrily, pacing through the room.

Bill Forbes was scared, and hell, he should be. Klaus was raging, frantic and frenzied. It had been almost a month. A _month_. And still Caroline would wake up next to him, hide her face against his chest only to sob uncontrollably, asking him if she was a monster.

'How could you do this to her? She has nightmares, she thinks she is a monster. You turned her from bubbly and bright into _suicidal_. I had to put her into a windowless room when I left, removing all the wood and any other things that she could've used to hurt herself with.' He shook his head in utter despair, not knowing what to do to this man.

He couldn't kill him nor hurt him, but maybe - maybe - he could get some sense into him. Sense and guilt for what he did to Caroline.

'If anyone is a monster, _you are_.'

And with that, he left him. Back to his Caroline, back to keeping her safe from herself. And if that was what he had to do for eternity, he would. Because he loved that girl, and if keeping her meant giving up his whole life for that one purpose - keeping her alive - he would. Because a life without her wouldn't be worth living.

He refused to live in a world where she wasn't.

* * *

**Ugh, it turned out much different than I expected, but I hope you enjoyed. Again, the italic line is a piece of my poem, so please don't steal or anything. **


	11. Red

**This is something I have written a long time ago, and recently the amazing Psyc0gurl0 asked me to dig it up and I have rewritten it, so here you go. **

**It's a bit different than my other drabbles, but I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Dark!Caroline, a bit of smut, a bit of Dark!Klaus, angst, angst and angst. **

* * *

The world had turned red.

Everything she saw, tasted, smelled, touched and breathed was red.

Divine red blood on her hands, in her mouth, dripping down her face. The taste heavenly, the sight sickening.

She didn't want to be this, but she was. He had made her, he had molded her.

_I am a monster_, she voiced her thoughts. _Nothing but a monster. _

The lifeless body at her feet seemed to agree, and so did the trail of deaths she had left everywhere she went.

'_You are not_.'

His voice was far away, a distant ringing in her head that she couldn't focus on but she couldn't ignore either.

I am, she replied as she looked at her hands like they weren't hers._ I am_.

His protests didn't even reach her this time, as she found yet another victim, this poor girl with her fire-like hair and her eyes so big and beautiful and _frightened_ and oh how she loved it. Oh how she loved the fact that she was so _afraid _of her - sweet little Caroline, shallow, stupid, a _kiddie pool_.

And yet here she was, with some girl staring at her like she was Satan. And she would never admit it out loud, but she _loved _it.

* * *

Far in the back of her mind a voice screamed at her. _This is a mother, Caroline. A mother. She has kids and a life and a loving husband and maybe a nice group of friends who support her and not talk about her whenever she turns away and you shouldn't, you shouldn't-_

Dead.

The woman was dead and Caroline had her blood on her hands and she didn't even care. She didn't even slightly care.

There were no bugging thoughts about her mother like she once had. There was no guilt, no pity, no worries.

There was only red.

Only red and _him_.

* * *

Oh how he loved watching her.

He loved watching her be good and bubbly but even more did he enjoy this side of her.

The allure of darkness was not to be underestimated, he once said, even the purest hearts were drawn to it - and his sweet Caroline was the perfect example of that.

The smell of blood mixed with her frantic eyes was intoxicating, the bodies she left so carelessly on the ground to be found by the first person to pass, it aroused him.

As he followed her every movement, her every breath, his eyes roaming over her body as he waited so patiently for her to be satisfied, he could do nothing but _want_ her.

* * *

_Such a big heart you once had, princess. _

_Such a loving girl you were. _

_But all that is gone now, isn't it sweetheart? _

_You are a monster now. _

_Nothing but a monster. _

A monster she was, daddy. A monster she was.

She could do nothing but agree with the words his voice had spoken in the back of her head.

But was she sorry?

No.

She was only red.

* * *

Her blood, his blood, someone else's blood...

Neither of them could really tell.

Neither did they care.

Covered in blood, lost in crimson sheets, only feeling skin and warmth and wetness.*

Vampire speed came in handy when you weren't easy to please.

Hybrid speed came in even handier.

The lovemaking was reserved for sweet little Caroline.

This Caroline could only get sex. Rough, consuming, painful but oh so pleasing sex.

She had no patience for slow. She only wanted him to _fuck _her.

Nails scraping, fangs biting, walls clenching.

Screams filling the air thick with lust.

Red sex was the best sex, she had discovered.

Klaus did not go gentle;

She dare repeat: Klaus did _not_ go gentle.

There was no loving, no caring in their shared kisses.

Only fire and lust and passion and desire - oh _desire_.

He was inside, withdrew, inside. Sweet spots and bloodshare and blood_shed_.

It was hard and rough and it was _heaven_.

Her vision blurred, she came hard and heavenly, grunts and whimpers and moans as they laid encircled by their drained victims, eyes open, mouths formed into a silent scream.

* * *

_You're just a bit lost, love_, he said. _Just a bit unsure. _

Maybe I'm just a monster.

_You are not a monster, Caroline._

But what if I am?

_You aren't._

But what if?

The conversation would go on for hours. Darkened heart against darkened soul.

The fact that she didn't care didn't mean that she didn't _know_.

And the fact that she _knew_ surely didn't mean it was a bad thing.

Yes, she was nothing but a monster.

Yes, she killed and hurt and she destroyed.

But she was okay with it.

She was okay with it as long as the world stayed red.

* * *

*** "lost in crimson sheets, only feeling skin and warmth and wetness" is originated from the line "we're lost in these covers, and all I feel is skin" from Trey Songz song "Simply Amazing". **


	12. I think I would

**I think I would**

* * *

_Why do you  
confuse me so?_

* * *

'You disgust me,' she spat as she stood before him, fire burning in her eyes.

She was mad - she was _furious_.

'Care to explain, love?' he said. The calm way he looked at her only infuriated her more.

How _could_ he?

'So, Tyler screwed you over and you want to kill him, but instead of threatening Hayley, you decide you give her a nice _fuck_?'

She couldn't comprehend. Why did that slut get so much compassion? And -more importantly- why didn't get _she_ any?

Why in hell was she so furious?

No matter how much she wanted to believe that it was just because she was treated rather differently than Tyler, but it wasn't.

It was because the whore had _slept_ with him.

'Do I sense some jealousy, sweetheart?'

It couldn't be.

She couldn't be jealous.

Jealousy would mean that she felt something for him.

And she didn't.

She _couldn't_.

'Never. Just rage,' she stated simply. 'Because I don't like to be played with, Klaus. You draw ponies and snowflakes and all of that shit, buying me stuff, telling me that you _fancy_ me - and not to mention that my _boyfriend_ is currently running from you since you threatened to kill him. And then you just jump into bed with his _companion_? Hayley betrayed you just as much as he did and she get's this sweet, lovemaking Klaus and what does Tyler get? An infinity of running away and paranoia.

Seems fair.'

She crossed her arms, annoyed by his never shifting gaze.

'I wouldn't call it sweet lovemaking, sweetheart.'

Gosh, was that _all _he had heard?

'It was a nice fuck though. A man has needs.'

'_Is that all you heard? I have so many more to say. I_-'

She was silenced by the look in his eyes. Rage, but the tenfold of what was displayed in her blue orbs.

'Shut up, Caroline. Like I once said, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking - I _will_ kill you.'

'Then do it!' she exclaimed. 'I give you my life for Tyler's!'

Fuck.

_What_ did she just do?

His eyes widened in surprise.

'You would really do that?' he asked. 'You would give your life for him?'

'Yes,' she said breathlessly as he walked closer. 'Yes I would.'

'Why?' He caressed her cheek with his fingers, seemingly mesmerized by her words. 'Why would you even consider doing that?'

'Because I _love _him. Maybe not like I did before, but I still love him. He doesn't deserve to die. Not after all he's been through.'

'And you do? You deserve to die?' His brows raised quizzically.

'Maybe,' she said, shrugging at his shocked expression. 'I don't know. All I do know is that I would give my life for him. I would give my life for my friends, Klaus. Because I love every one of them, and I wouldn't want any of them to die. I rather die myself.'

His hand moved to her neck, where he gently brushed away her blonde curls. 'That's so stupid,' he murmured, his gaze never leaving hers. 'And at the same time so... loyal.'

'Loyalty is all I have to give,' she mumbled in protest. Why was she protesting?

'Would you give your life for Damon Salvatore?' he asked suddenly.

She seemed to think about that for a second. Would she?

'Probably. I wouldn't want Elena to lose him.' She bit on her tongue. 'But it definitely wouldn't be out of loyalty to him,' she added bitterly.

'Why?'

'We kind of have a past,' she said vaguely. 'Rather don't talk about it.'

He nodded, understandingly. 'Would you give your life for the Bennett witch?'

Her answer came quick, no hesitation. 'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Bonnie is my best friend. I would do anything if it was to save her. She didn't want any of this. So she definitely doesn't deserve to die because of this. And if I could give my life in order to save hers, I would do so without blinking.'

'The doppelganger?'

'Yes.' This time, she did hesitate. 'I would. Even though she tried to kill me, hurt my mother and did all those horrible things and didn't even fucking _apologize_, somewhere inside her I can still feel Elena. I can still see my best friend, she's just a bit lost.

So yes, I would.'

It was quiet for a moment.

Both just watched each other in silence as they let the words sink in.

'And for me?' he asked suddenly. 'Would you give your life for me?'

Again, the silence fell upon them.

She searched in those blue eyes -mesmerized by the perfect shade between ocean and indigo-, looking for an answer.

After what seemed to be an eternity, she smiled.

'Yes,' she mumbled. 'I think I would.'


	13. Truth or Drink

**Truth or Drink**

* * *

_spill them all  
because your secrets  
will become my truth_

* * *

Why did she even agree to this?

Yes, she was drunk. It had taken her a while to get there, but she was nonetheless.

And now she found herself sitting in a comfy, wine-red chair, facing the (obviously amused) Original Hybrid.

The same Original Hybrid who just proceeded in making her agree to play Truth or Dare.

However, they (or he, actually, and her fogged mind had foolishly agreed) that it would be _so much more fun_ if they just turned 'Dare' into the more satisfying 'Drink'. As in 'Drink each other's blood'.

Not straight from the vein though. She wasn't _that_ stupid.

'I start,' she simply noted. 'So, Truth or _Drink_, oh powerful Hybrid.'

He smirked (and she would _never_ admit it out loud but he was so incredibly _hot_ when he did that).

'Truth.'

_That _surprised her.

She thought he would be a tease - as in, choose drink for about eighteen times before even thinking of possibly considering truth.

Apparently, he decided not to.

So she went with the first thing that came into her mind.

'Favorite color?'

He laughed - like a _real_, genuine laugh. And it was so _precious_.

'Black, I suppose,' he answered truthfully. 'Maybe red, too. Or dark blue.'

She chose truth too.

He found out her favorite movie was a draw between The Notebook and Gone With The Wind. And that Titanic was a close second.

She found out he actually owned other shirts than those button up ones he always wore.

Truth - She did like the shirts.

The glasses of blood remained untouched.

His necklaces all had a story of their own.

She is afraid of thunderstorms. (He promised her not to tell anyone)

He doesn't like being alone.

She doesn't think he's a monster.

He really does fancy her.

She would give her life for Bonnie's.

Then, the tone of the questions changed. It was her turn, and she would use it.

'Why are you doing all of this to me?'

He cocked his head to the left a little. 'Care to clarify?'

She left the rule of "not answering questions with other questions" as it was, because he actually seemed content on filling in the blank spaces that tortured her mind for quite a while and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

'This,' she said as she made a gesture, pointing her finger to him, and then to her. 'Why are you being so nice? I mean, drawings, bracelets, games, saying you _fancy_ me...'

His eyes lit up as if he was saying "_simple one_". 'Because I do, Caroline.' There was no hesitation. 'I do fancy you.'

She said nothing.

'Truth or Drink?'

Her silence endured as she took a sip of the goblet in front of her, filled with his blood.

It was _heavenly_.

Her face stayed stoic.

'Truth or...'

He took a sip before she ended.

'Truth or Drink?'

She sighed.

'Truth.'

'Tell me, sweetheart. Why don't you hate me like everyone else?'

_Fuck_.

'Because I can't.'

'Why?'

'Nah-uh,' was her reply, smirking devilishly. 'No more questions. Truth or Drink, mister.'

He drank.

She drank.

It went on for a while.

'Truth,' she eventually said.

'Why?'

'It's not that I don't _want_ to,' she said hesitantly. 'It's just that I can't anymore. It was easy to hate heartless you. This _new_ Klaus I've been seeing - I can't hate that. It's humanity, it's _feelings_. How can I hate the thing I value most in people?'

He smiled.

'Truth.'

'Why me?'

'Because you are _you_. I've lived a thousand years, I can't say I've never met anyone like you, I'm sorry', (he really seemed to _be_ sorry, she noticed), 'But I can tell you that you're a woman I would want to wake up next to. I can show you so much, Caroline. You're not afraid of me, you're loyal, you value friendships more than you value life... I could go on for centuries if you'd let me.

In a nutshell, _you_ are intriguing, full of light. You are _you_ and that's what I like about you. You will not change, not even if your life depends on that. You make me feel _human_, or, at least, you make me want to feel like that.'

She downed the glass.

'More,' she pleaded. It was so... so _perfect_. And she was going to need it if they were going to be _this_ honest.

He smirked, index finger tapping on the vein in his neck. 'Come and get it, sweetheart.'

She did not hesitate.


	14. In The Dark

**Sorry for the wait, the Alphabet Drabbles (a daily drabble series) are sucking up almost all of my inspiration, but here I am..**

**Smut, maybe a bit of angst, slightly "dirty talking"**

* * *

**In The Dark**

* * *

_it is too dark  
I cannot see  
but I can feel  
what you do to me_

* * *

'Do your little friends know?' he growled lowly, teeth nipping at the skin of her neck. 'Does the gang know what is preoccupying you at night? That one of their very _own_ is keeping my bed warm?'

He hovered over her, hips grinding against hips, kisses full of tongue and teeth as the room filled itself with heavy breathing and moans.

'Tell me, _sweetheart_, do they know who _dominates_ you in the dark?' His voice was low, his tone possessive. His fingers pulled her black lace panties down torturously slow.

She wanted to object, to protest. You don't get to dominate me, she wanted to say. Not even in the slightest.

But he did, didn't he? He dominated her every fiber. Her heart, the blood running through her veins, her hopes, her dreams, her _soul_. He had dominated all of her and even though she wanted to deny, it was true.

'Answer me, Caroline. Does it excite you that what we do is _wrong_?' He emphasized the last word, dipping his middle finger between her wet folds as he did so.

She whimpered an affirmative as he entered her, curling his finger upwards. His lips found her ear once again.

'Do you want _more_?'

'Yes,' she cried out as he pinched her nub, his finger still inside her, curling, _pleasing_.

His eyes darkened with lust as a devilish smile spread across his face. 'Beg.'

She stopped in her movements, not writhing nor squirming anymore. 'What?'

He pinched once again, causing her to arch her back off the bed. 'I want you to beg for it, sweetheart,' he murmured, leaning in to leave a path of tantalizing kisses along her jaw. 'Acknowledge what you want and you will receive.'

She squeezed her eyes shut as she bucked her hips forward, craving to get any of the friction back. He hadn't withdrawn his finger, he just stopped moving entirely.

'Na-ah, dear,' he chastised, pulling back after he rolled her nub between his thumb and forefinger for a split second. 'Beg for it.'

'_Never_,' she spat, moving her own hand to her core. She knew that _his_ hands could do way better things than hers, but she also knew, that once she had aroused him enough, he would finish the job for her.

And she wouldn't even have to beg for it.

And so she laid there, as he watched her hungrily, a hand between her thighs as a finger slipped inside her. She moaned, arching her back.

She cupped her own sex, grinding against the palm of her hand as she plunged two fingers inside of her, whimpering at her own touch.

'Caroline,' he warned her, eyes dark, voice low.

She knew he was already hard for her – he had been the entire time.

But this, this had only lifted his arousal to unknown heights, and he couldn't restrain himself for much longer.

'I can pleasure myself, you know,' she panted, breathing heavily as she brought herself closer and closer to the edge. 'I don't need you, and I'm definitely not going to _beg_ for it.'

Klaus knew for once that she _was_ going to beg, eventually. Maybe not for him to give into her, but she would definitely beg.

Maybe for him to stop, after he had made her come so many times that she thought she'd pass out.

Maybe for him to continue, as she was so close.

He didn't care why, but she would beg, _eventually_.

And so, just as she was almost there, he pried her hands away from her sex and buried himself inside her. He filled her up perfectly, causing her to scream so loudly he was sure her friends would be able to hear it.

She came, hard, violent, crying. It was overwhelming, killing her from the inside out as he pounded inside her relentlessly, prolonging the intense pleasure that knocked her out. Her eyes rolled back, nails carving deep cuts on his back, whimpers and cries and pleas filling the room.

He was merciless. She was sore and sensitive and he didn't care. She fainted a couple of times, the pleasure becoming too much as he never stopped.

Until he came, together with her. It was her fifth orgasm in a short while, his first. She was sore and hurt and shivering but it felt so _good_, he had made her feel so _good_.

'_Please_,' she whispered, barely inaudible but enough for his ears to notice. 'No more.'

He smirked triumphantly – he had her where he wanted her.

And she would never admit it out loud, but he definitely had dominated her.

Not that anyone would know, though, she realized when he rolled off her, pulling her naked, fragile form to his chest in a sweet gesture.

No one would ever know except for them, because no one knew what Caroline Forbes did in the dark.


	15. Silly Games

**As for the people reading the Alphabet Drabble series, tomorrow you'll be able to read some fluff-ish drabble, as tomorrow is M - Morning. And, I will spoil for you, that N will be fluffy too, as it will be N - Nik.. **

**However, here is Silly Games, something that just wouldn't leave my mind.**

* * *

**Silly Games**

_do not play silly games with me, my love  
as you can never win_

'You're so infuriating!' she exclaimed angrily as she sat down on the bed with a dramatic sigh. 'Stop being so selfish and come with me!'

She wore a short, salmon-pink dress that didn't even reach her knees, with a white jacket and white heels. She had chosen the outfit a while ago, knowing that it was the perfect dress to attend the bachelorette-bidding event with.

Klaus did nothing but shake his head. He wanted to give into her. Oh, how he wanted to. But he couldn't show her that she had wrapped him so tightly around her finger. She would only use it against him, with those big, blue eyes and that pout that just _couldn't be resisted_.

'Why _not_?'

'Because, love,' he started as he sat down beside her. He immediately pulled her onto his lap and kissed her temple. Her childish-like behavior was adorable, but he couldn't stand it either. She just had so _accept_ that he wasn't going to do such _human_ things like attending to dinners with people he would love to kill or, like she'd requested this time, be her date to some weird event where they let people bid on bachelorettes. 'I'm not going to sit there and watch filthy men buy dates with innocent women.'

Caroline scoffed, pushing him away. 'Don't act like you care about those humans, Nik. We both know you don't.'

'It was worth a shot,' he shrugged, kissing her cheek.

'Just come with me. Otherwise they will definitely think I am a bachelorette and they will push _me_ on stage. And I'm sure I can compel some filthy man to buy me.'

She was playing dirty and she _knew _it. She loved it, too.

He didn't. With a flash, she was laid back on the bed, arms above her head, his body on hers. 'Don't play silly games you can't win, sweetheart,' he murmured sweetly, a frightening contrast with the darkness in his eyes and the way he possessively hovered over her.

'Just come with me,' she begged. 'Only for this one time. I will _never_ ask you to come with me again.'

He wasn't going to give into her. 'That's what you said last time, dear,' he simply noted. 'And before that, and before that, and… do I even need to continue?'

She scoffed, placing her hands on his shoulders to push him off. 'Get off of me.'

He shook his head playfully, nipping at her neck with his blunt teeth as he smirked. 'Don't think so, love.'

'But then I will be late,' she whined childishly, trying to push him off once again.

This time, he let her with a disappointed sigh.

'I'll go with you,' he said.

She knew there was a _but_ – there was always a _but_. Something he wanted from her, something she needed to do. Most times, it was dirty.

Last time she had to promise she'd let him draw her, naked, on the bed, in a rather sensual position.

Before that, she agreed that he could touch her whenever he pleased under the table during a charity dinner (he still liked to tease her with the fact that he had made her come thrice that evening, but she still told him she hadn't enjoyed it a single bit).

(She had, though. _A lot_.)

And the time before _that_ one… She did not want to be remembered of the filthy things they'd done in the Grill's bathroom.

'What is it this time?'

He smirked devilishly, lifting up her dress a bit to reveal the red thong she wore underneath. 'You go without _this_ thing here,' he said, knowing that she wouldn't refuse as he tugged at her underwear. 'And since I am being such a sweet _boyfriend_ for attending to this rather unpleasant event with you tonight, I expect that you will be a sweet _girlfriend_ tonight.'

'You're such a dick,' she muttered under her breath. Then, she slowly pulled her thong down her legs.


	16. P - Poem

**As some of you might know, I have an Alphabet Drabble Series, all Klaroline. P - which was posted today - had two stories, actually. Possess and Poem. Since I decided to put Possess (wolf-ish Klaroline smut) on the Series, I decided to put this one here. **

**So here we go..**

* * *

**P – Poem**

* * *

_write it all over  
my body like a poem  
as it craves to be  
written on by such  
gentle hands as yours_

* * *

'Don't,' she whispered, slapping him softly with the book she was holding.

He ignored her plea, lips never leaving the salty skin of her collarbone as he continued with his attack, hands entangled in her hair, face buried in her neck.

'Nik, I really need to study these poems,' she whimpered, making a fruitless attempt to shove him once again.

His voice was low and raspy, lips trembling against her skin as he spoke. 'I have a poem for you.'

She could barely comprehend what he was saying as his hands roamed her body. His fingers caressed all the curves and dips, oh so purposefully avoiding the places she wanted him to touch most.

She was on _fire_.

'_In the rain-_', he started, lips leaving a trail of featherlight kisses along her collarbone as he easily ripped her tank top to shreds.

His index finger slid down her spine, gaze filling with lust as he eyed her braless torso. '_Darkness, the sunset_'.

Tongue making patterns in the valley between her breast, her breath hitched slightly. '_Being sheathed I sit and_', oh how good did it feel as his teeth grazed her nipple oh so lightly, '_think of you_'.

How could he make a poem so innocent, so beautiful so full of _desire_?

She didn't know, nor did she know why she even cared when his lips continued their journey, teasing and kissing the way down her stomach.

'_The holy_', his gaze shot to her face, meeting the sight of a heavily panting Caroline, head thrown back in anticipation and lust, '_city which is your face_'.

She moaned as he slid down her shorts and panties at once, fingers barely grazing her legs, leaving them tingling, craving _more_ of his touch. '_Your little cheeks the streets,' _he kissed her ankle, '_of smiles_'.

He looked down at her wetness, knowing that it was _him_ – he was doing this to her, he and only _he _-, he continued.

'_Your eyes half-_', he kissed her other ankle, '_thrush'._

She whimpered, and it was so impossibly beautiful he thought he would die, right there and right then. '_Half-angel and your drowsy', _he kissed her calf, sucking lightly, '_lips where float flowers of kiss'_.

It was so perfect for him, so good, to have her writhing beneath him for his mercy. He was the alpha male after all. And she was the alpha female, there was no denying, but still – she had to be dominated.

His lips traveled lower, to the back of her knee. '_And_', his tongue darted out, licking his way down to her inner thigh, '_there is the sweet shy pirouette_'.

His nostrils filled with the sweet scent of her arousal, room filled with the sounds of her panting, whimpering, moaning – it was _heaven_.

When she cried, he wanted to destroy the world. But when she laid there, so aroused and excited and all for _him_, he wanted to rebuild it again, all and only for her.

'_Your hair_', he bit down with blunt teeth, making her hips buck up in a mixture of pain and pleasure, '_and then_'.

He placed a light kiss on her core, causing her to whimper his name and it was perfect, _she _was perfect.

'_Your dancesong_', he continued, fingers caressing that one special place she was craving, '_soul. Rarely-beloved_'.

She moaned his name as one of his long fingers entered her heat, bucking her hips up to create the friction she was longing for, but he kept her down.

'_A single star is_', he curled his finger upwards, searching for that one spot as he started thrusting slowly, thumb pushing her bundle of nerves, adding another finger, '_uttered, and I_'.

Her breathing became erratic, if she had been on fire earlier, she was in the sun now, she had been close just alone from his words, and her release was building op so fast, so incredibly fast-

'_Think'._

He ended the poem just as she let out a scream, his words uttered in utmost sweetness as they got lost in her endless sounds of her immense pleasure.

'_Of you_'.

* * *

**The poem is "In The Rain-" by E. E. Cummings - one of the most amazing poets in my eyes. **


	17. S - Struggle

**This was the alternative drabble for S at the Klaroline Alphabet Drabble Series. **

* * *

**S - Struggle**

* * *

_fight me as I kiss you  
oh please fight me as I do  
as the reward will be so much sweeter  
when I finally catch you_

* * *

The struggle was what made it work. The way she tried to push him off her, the way she always tried to _escape_ - it was the excitement of it all.

She enjoyed it as much as he did. She enjoyed the rush, the euphoric feeling, the _fear_ of when he chased her through the house as she tried to slip away.

He loved it when she ran.

And she loved it when he was so _close_, so close that she could feel his breath through her hair.

She loved the way he would forcefully throw her against the wall, breaking something in the process, kissing her so _hungrily_, so possessively, marking her as _his_.

She would run and he would get her. Sometimes against the wall, sometimes he'd bend her over the table and fuck her from behind. Once, she'd made it into the woods, and he had taken her there roughly, pushed against a tree.

And she had _loved_ it with every dead fiber in her body.

And so did he.

Because the struggle, the constant fighting was what made it worth the while.

Because the harder he worked for it, the more passionate the reward.


	18. it's okay to feel

**Okay, my bubble of inspiration burst a while ago and now I'm just looking everywhere for ideas. This one is way too mushy, contains vulnerable Klaus and typical soothing Caroline, but I still wanted to share it with you guys. **

**As for those who follow Klaroline Alphabet Drabble Series - I will fit in Q later on. **

* * *

**it's okay to feel**

* * *

_and that, my dear, are emotions_

* * *

'I had a daughter—' he said, 'I had a daughter and I cared for her and now she's gone.'

And how could one deny to comfort someone so hurt, so _broken_? Because on her porch stood a man, who was supposed to be cruel and heartless and a monster—and she embraced him. Thin arms surrounding a muscular body as if she had never done anything else. Shoulder right beneath his chin to rest on as if she knew exactly how to mold bodies into one.

He froze, at first, unfamiliar with the intimacy she'd shown, his body tense beneath her touch. It only lasted for a second before his arms wrapped around her in return and he rested his head on her shoulder, holding onto her for his dear life.

They just stood there—motionless. They didn't have to move, they didn't have to speak. And when she felt something drop on her shoulder, she wasn't even shocked that he—who was supposed to be the emotionless beast of the supernatural—was crying.

Because beneath the façade of heartless and monster laid a man so vulnerable, so done with being rejected and being alone, a man who never showed himself until right now.

They went inside—the only sound their footsteps, her hand in his. She didn't ask him how he found her, she'd left the small town a few months after he did and had been living in Rio for the past years. She didn't dare ask him how in hell he could've gotten a child, it would be a story for later. She didn't ask him why he came to _her_, because his eyes told the story for him.

The story of a terrible man who only cared for one besides his family – for her.

'I slept with Hayley,' he murmured, suddenly, the cup of blood shaking in his hands. He leaned against the counter, eyes hollow and dull, hands trembling, seeming tired. His voice was monotone and it scared her. 'I slept with Hayley because I tried to get over you and it didn't work—it just didn't work. Everytime I looked at her I saw someone I didn't want to be with. I bought another bed after it, unable to sleep in something she'd slept in, hoping that one day you'd sleep in that bed with me.'

He didn't look at her and she didn't seek his gaze, afraid his vulnerable confessions would stop as soon as their gazes linked.

'And then I went to New Orleans and she was there and—it was nature's loophole, they said. She was carrying my child and I hated it, I despised it.' He shook his head as a chuckle was drawn from his lips. It sounded just as hollow as his eyes were. 'And then she was born, and Caroline, she was—I don't know. It wasn't like those things they say, that fathers immediately love their child.

I hated it, I hated it with all my heart. I didn't want to hold it and I didn't want to see it. I avoided it. And Hayley needed to get up every night to get it to stop crying, and if it didn't work I'd go on a rampage and we'd fight when I came back.

We weren't a couple, we never were—we were two heartless people who had to take care of a child neither of them wanted.

And one night she just pushed her into my arms and she just stopped crying. She just looked up to me with those eyes with a fire and she reminded me of you. And I promised I'd protect her and I'd be a good father.'

He laughed sadly. 'Can you imagine it, Caroline? Me, a good father?' He finally looked up to her, tear-stained face, lips trembling, curved into a wicked smile she didn't believe.

'I can, actually,' she murmured truthfully.

He ignored her comment. 'And then she died. First day of school, car accident. Ironic, isn't it? Of all the enemies I have, of everything I thought I needed to protect her from, she was killed by a mere human who was too engulfed with his phone to notice the little blonde crossing the street.

I killed the driver, I killed his loved ones, I killed Hayley who dared to say that I shouldn't have done that, I killed innocents who had nothing to do with it and it didn't get better—it never got better.'

And she walked up to him like she knew what he needed—again her arms embraced his body, again he froze and again he gave in, lips caressing her forehead in a silent thank you before he rested his head on her shoulder again.

'You were a good father, Klaus,' she murmured. 'You might not think so but I do. And I'm not just saying that because we're friends—I'm saying it because it's true. And you can stay here if you want, with me, for awhile—if you want to. You're always welcome.'

And he just smiled against her shoulder.


End file.
